Terrible Things
by LeafxGreenx3
Summary: "If you were ever given the choice, then I'm begging you, son, walk away. Don't let her get you," he sobbed. "I can't bear to see the same happen to you." When Gary finally tells his son about Leaf, he doesn't hold back on the details, and hopes his son doesn't end up like him. LeafGreenshipping. T for death.


**Yeah, it's another tragedy one-shot. Kill me now. **

**Well, in Forever and Always, Gary died. Let's see how it would be the other way! **

**SONG: Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. Definitely check the song out and listen to it, btw! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Aiden.**

* * *

**Terrible Things**

"I'll pick you tomorrow, okay?" the seventeen year old boy informed as he placed a kiss on the nose of the girl in front of him, causing her to giggle.

"Bye, Aiden," she said as she started to make her way home, which was right next to his house.

When he had made sure she went inside, he unlocked his house door and went in, only to find his father, the famous researcher Gary Oak, waiting in the living room. His eyes were tired and he looked as if he was troubled with something. Aiden, quickly noticing this, took a seat next to him, which caused Gary's attention to shift to him.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

The spiky haired man offered a small smile at his son as his green eyes flashed a hint of sadness before going back to its emotionless state. He let out a small sigh.

"I've been thinking over this a lot, lately," he started. "And I think it's time I tell you about your mother…Leaf Green."

Upon uttering her name, he had to swallow a small piece of lump. Sure he had mentioned her name before, but it's been seventeen years since he had last said her entire name. It definitely wasn't as easy as he thought it would be.

"When I was younger, I used to be the biggest player in school," he started with a small chuckle, causing his son to smile a little as well. "I got with girls and broke up with them in three days max. But by the time I was your age, I got sick of it and I would give anything to find true love. That's when I met your mother; the girl of my dreams. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

* * *

_I had just entered the local bakery because it was my sister and your aunt, Daisy's, birthday. I wanted to get her a cake and when the person asked to assist me and I looked up, I was mesmerized with her beauty. She had the most strikingly beautiful brown eyes and I swear, I thought I was under her spell._

_She noticed my stare and giggled because of it. And as cliché as it sounds, that giggle was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard and it made my heart flutter. _

_When she noticed that I was looking for a little too long, she said, "Excuse me, sir, can I tell you a wonderful thing? I can't help but notice you're staring at me." She smiled. "I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe that you're in love with me by looking at your eyes."_

_I was of course flushed with the comment. Girls had flirted with me before, but I never felt anything with them before. Your mother, Leaf, though, she was different. I didn't know what it was, but there was something about her that just attracted me. Maybe it was her eyes, or her laugh, or her giggle, or her smile, or just everything about her. _

_She was right though. I fell in love with her on first sight. _

_But life can do terrible things. _

_Afterwards, we just hit it off. We would go anywhere and do anything together. She was one of the few who had genuinely liked me for me. She was the one who filled up the lonely part of me. This may sound cliché, but she was literally my other half._

_Most of the time, we would have a bit too much to drink, but we didn't care. It caused us to do things we were too nervous to do while sober. And that's how you were created. We were young and too dumb to really care. Love was something that couldn't compare to how we felt for each other. Aside from that though, we would always look at the stars and share things about ourselves. _

"_Who knew the huge player, Gary Oak, could've been the same shy boy I met back at the bakery a year ago," she taunted as the corner of her lips twitched from what he had just told her. _

_I had looked away, knowing that she had millions of comebacks lined up to hit me with. Much to my surprise though, she just laughed. _

"_Are you sure you're not lying? I mean, you managed to get me pregnant after all," she said as she referred to the baby she was carrying, which was you, Aiden. "For a player, you don't seem to know much about protection, do you?" _

_I chuckled at what she had said. There was always one thing she never knew about until that night. _

"_Hey, just because I was a player doesn't mean I slept with every girl out there. Give me some credit, Leafy." _

_After a couple of months, you were born and we couldn't be any happier. Other than me, you were the next person who was dear to her. You were someone she would give her life for. _

_When you were five months old, I finally found the courage to propose to her. I had asked one of my closest friend, Drew, and his wife, May, to help babysit you while we went out. Leaf had just gotten better from a fever she had a couple of weeks ago, which kind of worried me, but she insisted on going since we planned it already._

_It was the perfect night. We had a delicious dinner and after that, we went to take a stroll at our favorite park. When we got to her favorite part of the park, which was the big fountain in middle with fish swimming, I turned to her. _

"_Leaf, can I tell you a wonderful thing? I got you a present for you." _

_From my pocket, I pulled out a small wrapped box with a string tied around it. She was pretty curious to see what was in there and I couldn't help but chuckle. She was adorable when she wanted to know something. _

"_Open it with care, please," I added as I noticed she was going to rip that thing apart. "It's fragile." _

_Of course, that only made her more curious. So quickly but carefully, she unwrapped it. Once she opened the box, I saw her eyes widen upon seeing the diamond ring sitting in the black velvet box. Immediately, I dropped to one knee before I messed it up. _

"_Leaf," I started. "You know I love you and I know you love me. That's why I'm asking you tonight. Will you marry me?" _

"Now, Aiden, remember this: I'm telling you this because life can do terrible things. I can only hope that God will take you to the right path."

_She looked as if she was going to cry and I thought she was just too shocked to say yes. But I was wrong._

"_Gary," she choked out as she fought back the tears that wanted to drop from her eyes. "Can I tell you a terrible thing?" _

_And in that moment, I swear, it felt as if my heart had stopped beating._

"_I went to see the doctor the other day while you were at work. I wasn't feeling well that day and couldn't wait for you to come home, so I went by myself. Don't worry; May was watching Aiden when I went._

"_After a checkup, it seems that I'm sick. Very sick. The doctor couldn't detect what it was, but I had managed to keep it dormant for a while now. I didn't even know I was diagnosed with the illness," she had admitted. "Apparently, the doctor thinks that after having Aiden, my immune system weakened, which is why it was detected now. But it's too late. I've only got weeks._

"_Please don't be sad," she soothed the moment she saw my reaction. Apparently I had begun to cry without knowledge. "Please," she begged, "don't be sad. I wanted to tell you, Gary, I really did. But we were so happy with Aiden that I didn't want to ruin it. I'm so sorry." _

_Then, without any warning, she started to cry. Fun fact, Aiden; she didn't cry often. In fact, that was the first time she had ever cried in front of me. So I did what I would do: I pulled her into a hug and comforted her. _

"_It's not your fault, Leaf," I soothed. "Don't apologize and don't ever think it's your fault. It's not, okay?" I released her and looked into her eyes, wiping the stray tears. "I love you matter what." _

_Of course, this only made her cry more. I was patient though and just continued to comfort her. _

_After that, we did as many things together as possible, including you, Aiden. But her illness became worse and worse as each day came around. _

_The day came when she finally left. I was in my lab, working on a new theory when I had received the call. The moment I learned it was from the hospital, I left immediately and drove there, hoping I wasn't too late. It was a good thing we had left you with Drew and May again. Due to Leaf's illness, she had grown more fatigue, making it harder for her to watch you. _

_Once I arrived, I asked the receptionist about your mother and she gave me her room number. Of course, I ran there even though I was yelled at by quite a few nurses._

_When I got into her room, she looked so different. Her skin had gone pale and the rosy blush that always adorned her cheeks had disappeared. She looked so lifeless in bed. She looked as if she was asleep when I entered, but when she heard the door, she opened her eyes. Upon seeing me, she gestured me over and I listened to her. _

"_Gary…" she had mumbled weakly before offering a tiny smile. "I'm so sorry. It seems like you'll have to protect Aiden from now on. Promise me you will." _

_That was when I finally broke. I grabbed her hand and held it tightly in mine, bringing it up to my face and nodded. Her hand was so cold. By then, tears had already fallen from my face and I knew she thought it was all her fault for doing so. But it wasn't. _

"_Don't apologize," I croaked dryly. "It's not fault, Leafy. It never was, and it never will be, okay? I love you, Leaf."_

_She smiled upon hearing my response and closed her eyes again. _

"_You're the greatest thing that ever happened to me, Gary. I love you." _

_And her body went limp. I felt her hand loosen its grip on me and that's when I realized that she was gone. She was gone forever. Slowly, I fell to the ground on my knees, her hand still in mine. I didn't want to let go of her. Not then, not ever. _

_But I had to. Because I had promised her to protect you, Aiden._

* * *

"That's why, Aiden, don't fall in love. There's just too much to lose," he choked out as he gave up on holding in his tears.

He had sworn not to cry when he told his son about the only girl he had ever loved. But he couldn't live up to it. He had to give in. He missed her.

"If you were ever given the choice, then I'm begging you, son, walk away. Don't let her get you," he sobbed. "I can't bear to see the same happen to you."

"Dad…" Aiden started as he tried to find a way to comfort his father.

"I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things, Aiden," Gary informed, looking up with his red eyes.

Seeing this made his brown eyes soften. It was rare for the two to have important talks so he was glad it was now.

"Dad, don't worry too much about me," he assured. "The chances of it happening to me are slim. I know it. I know you're only looking out for me, but I'll be fine. I don't know what's going to happen, but it's what motivates me to keep going on. Trust me, I'll know what to do. I'm old enough to know."

He looked at his father's eyes and smiled sadly. He never realized how important Leaf was to his father. All Aiden had known was that she was beautiful from the pictures he had seen her from and that she was kind, according to his father.

"Thanks, Dad. For everything you've done to raise me and for looking out for me. Mom would've been happy."

Upon hearing this, Gary smiled and looked out the window, the sky filled with stars.

_I finally told him, Leaf. Hope you're happy now that he knows. _He sighed as if a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

_I miss you, Leafy._

* * *

**Yeah…I killed her. Maybe I enjoy killing my OTP too? **

**Yeah, I didn't use Mandy because it felt different, so I used their other kid, Aiden! **

**And this probably seemed confusing. What I tried to aim for was to use third-person in the beginning and end and then like first person narrative for the flashback part, which was told in Gary's point of view since he's like explaining it. Yeah...pretty sure I failed. LOL**

**I tried not to rush it this time since it was pretty rushed in the other one. So what do you guys think? Let me know in the reviews! I would love to see them, ya know! C: And if you haven't please check out my recent updates Demon Flower and Of Bandits and Assassins! **

**Until next time, bye!**


End file.
